


Second Chances

by TheFoggyLondonView



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Boys in Skirts, Child Care, Dipper has bad communication skills, Domestic Fluff, Gen, Human Bill Cipher, Kid Bill Cipher, Memory Loss, Nightmares, Parent-Child Relationship, Platonic Relationships, The Mindscape, just a fluffy domestic fic with positive platonic and parental relationships, lets pretend you can buy musicals on DVD, not realizing you're a parent until it's too late, parental BillDip, platonic billdip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2018-12-31 21:51:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12141870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoggyLondonView/pseuds/TheFoggyLondonView
Summary: Dipper never thought he’d be a single dad at 22 but life likes to throw him curve balls. This curve ball happened to be an 8-year-old named Bill. Dipper found Bill alone in the woods. He couldn’t leave him in there. The woods of Gravity Falls are dangerous and it was already October which means it gets really cold. So he took Bill home with him. His intent was only to keep Bill until the boy’s parents could be found but, as time passes, he starts getting attached and begins to dismiss the way Bill sometimes sort of reminds him of… someone.Bill’s in a predicament of his own. His memories start with waking up in the woods not long before Dipper found him. The only things he knows about himself are his birthday and first name. At night he’s subjected to strange dreams of a grey scale world that feels too real and sometimes nightmares that feel more like bad memories than dreams. When he does remember something it clashes with what he knows about the world and he wonders if it’s actually a memory. He’s just a kid trying to live a decent life but even he can tell there’s more to his story than meets the eye. If only he could remember…





	1. Chapter 1

This is it. This is the end. Bill’s going to die. The monster had its eyes on him and he did not have the energy to do more than sit against the tree behind him. It was so cold out even if he does survive this he’ll surely freeze to death.

He has nowhere to go, no supplies, no knowledge of even how to use the supplies if he did have them. He doesn’t even remember why he’s here so he doesn’t have a life to look back on. Is there anything left to do besides give up?

He ran his fingers through his blond hair, it was full of dirt and sap and pine needles from his rough time in the forest. There was nothing he could do at this point so he just curled into a ball, awaiting death. 

He didn’t look but he heard the monster growl and paw the ground ready to charge him and impale him with its horns and slash him with its claws. It wouldn’t be a pleasant death. The thunder of raging footsteps started and he shook waiting for the kill.

There was a heavy thunk and the monster’s steps stopped and it let out an angry noise.

“Hey! Leave that kid alone you jerk!”

Was that another person? Bill didn’t dare open his eyes to check. He just listened to the monster and the man face off. Really, he had no idea what was going on. For some reason the monster sounded as if it were calming down.

“Yeah, see? I got the good stuff. There you go. Now go on out of here. Leave the kid alone.”

The monster made a noise that sounded like approval then it’s heavy footsteps could be heard getting farther and farther away. Next softer footsteps came up to him where he was still curled in a ball shaking.

“Hey, it’s ok. The hog-badger’s gone. I’m the only one here now. You’re safe, I promise.”  
“D-don’t hurt me, please.”  
“I’m not going to hurt you. I just want to help. Please, uncurl so I can help you I promise I won’t hurt you.”

Slowly, Bill uncurled like asked. He was crying and shivering from the cold. He wrapped his arms around himself in an attempt to stay warmer but he was in short sleeves and it didn’t do him much good. 

“There we go. Wow, you must be freezing, here. I’m Dipper by the way.”

Bill watched Dipper take off his jacket and put it around his shoulders. He quickly pulled it around him in an attempt to get even a little warmer. Dipper smiled at him gently from his place on his knees in front of him.

“What’s your name, kid?”  
“W-William but I like Bill better.”  
“Ok Bill, where are your parents?”  
“I, um, I don’t remember having parents…”  
“Oh boy. Ok, do you know where you lived before you got lost in the woods?”  
“No. Sorry…”  
Dipper sighed.  
“Alright, we’re work on this more later. Can you walk?”  
“Not right now. Why?”  
“If it’s cool with you, I’d like to take you home with me. I can’t leave you out here or you’ll freeze. You’re dressed for June not October.”  
“I don’t got anywhere else to go. So… I guess that’s ok.”  
“Great, now since you can’t get up I’ll carry you. We’ll go to my home and I’ll make sure you’re warm and get you some food.”

Bill put his arms through the arms of the jacket. It was far too big for him. His fingertips didn’t even come near poking out from the sleeves. Bill didn’t realize how small he was until he was compared to an adult. Never the less he held his arms out for Dipper.

He recognized this was his one chance at safety for at least a little while and wasn’t going to pass it up. Spending the night at a friendly stranger’s house was better than freezing to death alone in the forest.

Dipper lifted Bill rather easily. Not only was the boy rather small he also didn’t weigh much. It was a little concerning actually. Bill wrapped his arms around Dipper’s neck. Dipper had him supported but he still didn’t want to chance falling.

Bill watched where they’d been retreat behind them as he looked out over Dipper’s shoulder. Dipper’s home must either be really far away or he was deeper in the woods than he thought. Eventually Bill just put his head down.

“I know you’re tired but we’re almost there. Just a few more minutes.”

Bill just made an acknowledging whine instead of replying. Dipper said it’d been only a few more minutes but Bill still managed to fall asleep in that time. He couldn’t help it. He was completely exhausted. 

When he woke up he was on something soft. It turned out to be a sofa. He was in a living room and there was a fluffy pillow under his head and a knit blanket over him plus the jacket. He was nice and warm and comfy for once and it felt amazing.

Honestly, he would have fallen asleep again if Dipper hadn’t shown up right then.

“You’re awake, great.”  
“How long was I out?”  
“Couple hours. Since you’re up I’ll make you something to eat. Stay there.”  
Dipper ruffled Bill hair. He made a face and pulled his hand back cutting the gesture short.  
“Ok, as soon as you feel up to it you’re getting a bath. Now what was I doing? Oh, right, food. Be right back.”

This time Dipper did leave. Bill didn’t move until he came back. Dipper placed some things on the coffee table then helped Bill sit up. He pushed the coffee table closer so Bill could use it like a dining table.

“Sorry it’s just left overs, I need to go shopping, but it’s good left overs. Homemade beef and potato soup with noodles. I could live off this stuff. Also, I got you hot chocolate and did it up so it’s got marshmallows whipped cream and chocolate sprinkles.”

By the time, he finished speaking Bill was already shoveling food into his mouth.

“Hey, don’t eat so fast or you’ll get sick.”

Dipper said. Bill paused and looked at him then started eating again but slower. He ate all the soup then drained the hot chocolate in one go and set the mug back of the coffee table. Dipper picked up the empty dishes.

“Ok, I’ll be right back. If you’re still hungry I have a bit more soup you can have but I want you to wait a bit before then. I don’t know when you last ate and you’ll have to get used to having food in you again.”

Dipper said then went out of the room through a doorway. Bill pulled the blanket around him more and waited. There was not much else he could do. After a few minutes, Dipper returned with a box which he set on the coffee table. Dipper saw Bill eyeing it.

“It’s a medical box.”  
“Oh.”  
“I need you to take the blanket and jacket off for just bit, ok? I want to make sure you’re not hurt.”  
Bill hesitated but did as he was told.  
“Do you hurt anywhere in particular?”  
“Everywhere.”  
“Ok, are you just achy and sore or do you think you broke a bone or something?”  
“Achy and sore. I’ve got bruises and I’m tired.”  
“Alright. Hold still then.”

Bill did and Dipper checked him over. If Dipper found he was hurt someplace he’d clean and bandage the area so it won’t get infected. Dipper tried to be gentle and Bill appreciated that. An hour and many colorful Band-Aids later Bill was about as fixed up as he could get right now.

“Ok, you’re done.”  
“Now what?”  
Bill asked with a yawn.  
“Well, I can get you more to eat or you can watch TV or you can read or you can go to bed. Up to you.”  
“I’m sleepy.”  
“Yeah, you do look tired. Bed time then. I’ll carry you there since you don’t look up to walking.”  
“Don’t I sleep here?”  
Bill asked and Dipper smiled gently.  
“No, I’m not going to make you sleep on the sofa. You’re getting an actual bed. I made one of the ones in the attic while you were asleep.”  
“The attic?”  
“Hey, that was me and my sister’s room when we spent summers here. It’s not that bad and you’ll only have to deal with it until we can find your parents or guardian, ok?”  
“Ok.”

The coffee table was moved and Bill allowed himself to be lifted. Dipper carried him out of the living room and up the stairs then into the attic room. Bill was set on one of the two beds. He watched Dipper remove his tennis shoes for him and set them not far away.

Bill rubbed his eyes. He hurt and was still exhausted and felt like he could sleep for a million years. At least he wasn’t hungry anymore, or cold. At least he wasn’t out in the freezing temperatures or dead. All of that was thanks to Dipper.

“If you need a night light there’s one on the desk. Just tap it and it’ll turn on. Do you need anything else, Bill?”  
“No. I just want to sleep.”  
“That’s fair. Do you… want me to tuck you in or…?”  
Bill considered a moment then nodded. He lay down and let Dipper tuck him in.  
“Good night Bill. Get some sleep, you’ll feel better in the morning.”

Dipper left after that, making sure to turn off the light and close the door behind him. Bill pulled the plush comforter closer around him and burrowed closer into the soft pillows, getting comfortable. It didn’t take long before he fell asleep.

**

_Bill opened his eyes and pushed himself up into a sitting position. He looked around, confused. Where- where was he? Where’d all the color go? He’d never seen this place and everything was grey. Bill looked down at himself. Even he was grey._

_Well, at least he didn’t hurt anymore and he didn’t feel grimy anymore either. He ran a hand through his hair and found it fluffy and clean. Come to think of it, he felt full of energy too. Huh. Where ever he was had made him all better._

_Bill pushed himself to his feet with ease._

_Now what?_

_Bill looked around again, this time taking time to notice more than the color and that he’s someplace new. The room was large and mostly empty. There were many, many, hallways shooting off from it. Some were in impossible to reach places. All were triangular._

_This place feels familiar but not in a good way. It feels like something is very wrong. Bill can feel it in his core. Something bad happened here. He doesn’t know what though, and isn’t especially keen on finding out._

_The energy leaking through every crack in this place scares him. It’s dark and Bill feels like it will swallow him up if he’s not careful. He has no doubt monsters surely lurk in the halls and he has no way to defend himself._

_Bill’s just a child and in this place so big he’s never felt smaller._

_He doesn’t know what to do now. He could sit and wait but that wouldn’t do much. Is anyone even coming for him? It’d also get boring. So, he supposes that leaves exploring this place. Bill hesitated a few moments before relenting. He’ll just explore carefully._

_There was a large throne at the back of the room and Bill decided that was a good place to start. It looked far away but it took barely any time to reach it even with his short legs and timid steps. It was strange and would probably more fun to experiment with if Bill wasn’t already on edge._

_The throne was grey and many, many, many times larger than Bill expected. It looked like it was made for a giant. Bill got closer. The throne wasn’t smooth as it had appeared to be from a distance. No, upon closer inspection Bill saw it was made of… people._

_It was a monument of misery made of petrified humans frozen in various expressions of horror and despair. The small spaces between the humans were various shapes possessing arms legs. They didn’t really have faces just a singular eye each but the pure terror they were feeling when they were frozen was still clearly conveyed._

_Bill took a step back and felt a shiver go down his spine. The room was unnervingly silent but Bill was pretty sure he could still hear these people’s screams. It didn’t make much sense but neither did him getting to this side of the room so quickly._

_Why are these people in the chair? Were they brought here like Bill was? Did they get caught by something or fail a test and then were stuck in the chair as punishment? Is this some kind of sick game? Is Bill next?_

_Bill began to cry._

_He’s scared. This place isn’t welcoming at all and the twisted rotting core oozes thought every opening. He doesn’t want to be here. He doesn’t want to become part of the throne. He doesn’t want to be part of some sick game._

_He just wants to go home._

**

Bill sat bolt upright in bed, breathing heavy. Tears were rolling down his face. He hugged himself in an attempt to make himself feel better but it wasn’t the same as a real hug and only helped a little.

“It’s ok Bill. It was just a dream. It was just a dream.”

The dream wasn’t directly terrifying. There was nothing chasing him or trying to kill him. It just felt so real. Bill remembers exactly how being in that room felt. The toxicity had made his skin crawl. The ever-present sense of doom had been so heavy it was almost crushing.

Bill doesn’t know what happened there but it couldn’t have been anything good if it left the place in such a horrible state. Sure, it looked fine on the surface but Bill knew, he could tell that place had a rotten core.

Maybe if he were bigger and stronger and braver he could handle it but he’s not even in double-digits age wise. It’s too much for a little kid. How’s he going to go back to sleep now? He doesn’t want to go back.

Bill sat there a minute thinking about what to do before remembering Dipper mentioned a nightlight. That might work. Hesitantly Bill moved the covers and got out of bed. The moon cast just enough light through the triangular window for him to get around without hurting himself.

He felt around on the desk with his hand, once again realizing just how small he was when his arm wouldn’t reach all the way to the back of the desk. Luckily, that didn’t cause an issue with this particular goal as Bill’s hand hit something among the papers and books that then lit up.

The room was suddenly filled with a calming blue light. Bill smiled. It wasn’t so bright it’d keep him up but it was enough to protect him from scary things. Bill went back to bed and curled up under the blankets again. Minutes later he was asleep again but this time he slept peacefully without dreams.

When Bill awoke, light was streaming through the window making the small room bright. He sat up, yawned, and stretched. He felt much better than he did yesterday. He had energy for one thing and, while he was still pretty sore, he didn’t hurt near as much.

He was kind of hungry now though.

Bill got out of bed and wandered out of the attic and made his way downstairs in search of Dipper. This was his house so the food belongs to him but maybe he’ll share his food with Bill again if asked nicely. 

Dipper turned out to be in the living room reading a book and drinking coffee on the sofa. Bill peaked around the doorway into the room suddenly feeling shy. Dipper looked up as if sensing that he was being watched and noticed Bill. He smiled.

“Morning kid, sleep well?”  
Bill nodded.  
“Feel any better than you did yesterday?”  
“Y-yeah. Much.”  
“That’s good. You don’t have to stay over there you know. I’m not going to hurt you.”

Bill slowly walked more into the room and closer to Dipper. He stopped a few feet away and Dipper was about to say something but Bill’s stomach growled before he could. Bill looked away embarrassed that his body gave away what he wanted.

“Right. You need breakfast.”  
Dipper said and put his book down.  
“Well, like I said yesterday I don’t have really anything here at the moment. So, why don’t I take you out to eat?”  
“R-really?”  
Bill asked hopefully.  
“Yeah. We’ll go to Greasy’s. They’ve got really good pancakes. First though…”  
“What? What’s wrong?”  
“You are filthy.”  
Bill looked down at himself. It was true. He was covered in dirt and grime and he didn’t need to touch his hair to know it was gross.  
“I- yeah. I can’t really fight with you bout that.”  
He admitted. Dipper nodded.  
“Yep. You need a bath and some clean clothes _then_ we’ll go eat, ok?”  
“Ok. Um, I don’t got any other clothes.”  
“That’s not a problem. I’ll just dig up some of my old clothes from when I was a kid.”  
Dipper looked at Bill carefully.  
“You’re really small though… How old are you?”  
“8 but I’m a be 9 on May 5th.”  
Bill said proudly. Dipper nodded.  
“Ok, now, let’s get you cleaned up so we can go eat.”

Dipper found some clothes Bill could wear and what he’d need to make them fit Bill’s small size while Bill diligently followed him around the house. It won’t be a perfect fit but it’ll do for now. He can take Bill to the mall for clothes that actually fit him later. 

Now, Dipper doesn’t actually expect to have Bill for very long, a week tops. The town is small so Bill’s parents shouldn’t be too hard to find. He’ll take Bill to the police station and get the word out and he’ll be picked up in no time and everything will go back to normal.

Dipper has no child care experience but taking care of Bill shouldn’t be _that_ hard, right? Dipper showed Bill how to adjust the clothes so they’ll fit and showed him where everything was then made sure the water in the tub was warm.

“Think you can handle a bath on your own?”  
Bill put his hands on his hips.  
“Of course. I’m a big kid.”  
“Wash your hair really well. I’ll be down stairs. If you aren’t down in an hour I’ll check on you.”  
“Ok Dipper.”

Dipper left the bathroom. Bill waited until the door was closed before working his dirty clothes off and getting into the water. The water was really warm and nice. He probably would have played around but his stomach reminded him that food was the goal and to get it he had to get through bath time.

He tried to be quick but he also tried to actually get clean because he was covered in grime and it was uncomfortable. There was a bunch of shampoos to pick from. Dipper didn’t specify which one he was supposed to use, just that he had to wash his hair good.

With complete freedom of choice Bill looked at all of them. Being 8 he doesn’t really care if it extra strength or dandruff shampoo or whatever. Instead, he picked which one he thought looked and smelled the best.

That means he picked the rainbow bottle that smelled like cotton candy.

He washed his hair about four times and used half the bottle.

When he was done, he drained the tub dried off and put on the clean clothes Dipper found for him. The shirt was too big and hung off one shoulder and the pants needed a rope tied tightly around the waist through the belt loops to keep them up.

Bill was just really small and really skinny.

He walked down to the living room to find Dipper. He was ready to go get breakfast. Dipper smiled at him when he came in the room. Dipper had gotten Bill’s tennis shoes from the attic already and let Bill put them on.

“Alright Bill, we can go now.”  
“Yay!”  
Before they left, Dipper put on a jacket on then draped the one he let Bill wear yesterday around the kid’s shoulders.  
“Keep that on, ok? It’s still really cold out.”  
“Alrighty Dipper.”

Dipper locked the door behind them then took Bill to his car and made sure he got buckled in alright in the back seat. After Dipper got into the driver’s seat and pulled out of the parking lot then started driving into town. 

Bill watched Dipper’s home disappear from view from the car window.

“Dipper, why does your house say Mystery Hack?”  
“It’s actually Mystery Shack. The S won’t stay on for more than a couple weeks at a time so we quit bothering when we aren’t getting tourists.”  
“Tourists? Why would your house get tourists?”  
“Well, it’s my house, yes, but in the summer, it’s also a tourist trap obviously called the Mystery Shack. We do tours through the mystery museum and sell overpriced merchandise.”  
“Oh! What’s in the mystery museum?”  
Bill asked excitedly.  
“Cheesy and obviously fake stuff. One of our more popular things is literally a taxidermy gopher my sister put pants and sequins on.”  
“I want to see!”  
“Well, when we get home I’ll show you. How about that?”  
“Thank you, Dipper!”  
“Not a problem. We’re here.”

Dipper put the car in park then took out the keys and went to get Bill out of the back seat. He opened the door and found Bill already unbuckled. Before he let Bill out he noticed something. He ran his hand through Bill’s hair and found it clean but…

“You’re hair smells like cotton candy.”  
“Yeah.”  
“You used my sister’s shampoo, didn’t you?”  
“I used the rainbow one.”  
“Yeah. That’s hers. In the future, we don’t use that one ok?”  
“I’m sorry…”  
“It’s alright, Bill. I’m not mad. I didn’t specify so it’s my fault not yours. We won’t worry about it this time. I’m just giving you a heads up for next time, ok?”  
“Ok.”

Dipper took Bill in the diner after making sure to lock the car. Bill held onto Dipper’s hand tightly the whole time and stuck close by him. He’s not used to being around a lot of people and everyone here was a lot bigger than him.

Dipper grabbed a kids’ menu and a real menu then took Bill to an empty booth. Bill climbed in one side and Dipper took the other. He gave Bill the kids’ menu which included crayons. Bill made quick work of opening it and getting out the 4 crayons.

“Ok Bill, you can get whatever you want within reason.”  
“Ok!”  
Bill looked at the kids’ menu choices. He glanced up at Dipper who already picked something and was on his phone.  
“Can I look at the big menu?”  
Dipper pushed it to Bill’s side of the table. Bill looked at all the choices. He put it down after a few minutes.  
“Dipper?”  
“Hmm?”  
“Can I have the adult pancakes? There are more than in the kids’ menu.”  
Dipper looked up from his phone.  
“Hmm, I don’t know. Can you eat that much? The pan cakes here are pretty big.”  
“I’m really hungry.”  
“How about this, I was going to get pan cakes anyway so if you get the kids’ pancakes I’ll give you one of mine.”  
Bill considered a second.  
“Ok.”

Bill started coloring to pass the time. He favored the yellow crayon from the start and liked making triangles. Dipper went back to his phone since he was texting his editor but would glance up at Bill periodically. He only put it down when Lazy Susan came by for their orders.

“Hey there Dipper long time no see.”  
“Hey Lazy Susan. Yeah, I’ve been busy.”  
“I bet who’s this little guy you got here?”  
Lazy Susan asked, referring to Bill.  
“This is Bill. I found him lost yesterday so, I’m going to take care of him until I find his parents.”  
“He’s a cute little guy. What do you two want to order?”  
“I want pancakes and black, caffeinated coffee.”  
Lazy Susan wrote that down then turned to Bill.  
“And what would you like little guy?”  
“The pancakes with the smiley face.”  
Bill pointed to that option on the kids’ menu.  
“And to drink?”  
“Um…”  
Bill hadn’t thought about that and looked to Dipper for help.  
“You can have water, orange juice, or apple juice.”  
“Apple juice.”

Lazy Susan write Bill’s order down then left to get their drinks. Bill watched her go then looked at Dipper who was sending one last text before setting his phone aside. Lazy Susan came back with a mug of coffee and a kid’s cup of apple juice then left again.

“What are you doing on your phone?”  
“I just finished texting my editor.”  
“What’s an editor?”  
“I write books and my editor takes what I’ve written and goes over it to correct anything I missed and help me reduce plot holes.”  
“Why were you texting them?”  
“I was telling them my first draft will be later than expected.”  
“Why?”  
“You’re a curious little guy, aren’t you?”  
Bill grinned proudly.  
“I want to know lots of things about everything.”  
Dipper drank some coffee.  
“That’s a good attitude to have. It’s always good to be eager to learn. So, if you must know, I’m going to put off doing as much writing as usual so I can take care of you better.”  
“Oh…”  
Bill said, frowning. Dipper raised an eyebrow.  
“What’s wrong?”  
“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to keep you from work.”  
Dipper waved his hand dismissively.  
“No, no, don’t be. I’m a workaholic. It’ll be good to have something to keep me from working nonstop.”  
Bill smiled.  
“Ok.”

Bill colored some more until the food came not too much later. The pancakes were placed on the table and Dipper’s coffee was refilled. Bill looked at his pancakes with the face drawn on in strawberries and whipped cream. They were big pancakes. Dipper slid Bill’s plate closer then put one of his pancakes on Bill’s plate so the kid had 3 now. 

“Dipper, can you cut them too?”  
“Sure?”

Dipper did as asked, then slid the plate back to bill who stabbed the pancakes with his fork and ate some. He seemed to like it and ate a little faster. Dipper poured syrup on his and started eating too.

“So Bill,”  
Dipper said.  
“Can I ask you some questions?”  
Bill nodded at him since his mouth was full.  
“Alright. You have a last name?”  
Bill paused as if thinking hard.  
“I don’t remember.”  
“Hmm. Ok, what can you tell me about your parents or guardian?”  
“I… I don’t remember them.”  
Dipper frowned.  
“Do you remember anything?”  
“Uh… no. Not really. I just remember waking up in the woods by myself. I wandered around for a while then you found me.”  
“Yikes. Alright, I can work around that. I think.”

Dipper said then started eating his food again. Bill watched and also ate some more of his quickly dwindling pile of pancakes then drank some of the apple juice through the straw of his kid’s cup.

“Dipper, what are we doing after this?”

“I’m taking you to the doctor. After that we’re going to the police station so get the word out that you’ve been found and hopefully you’ll family will see and come get you. Since we’re out we should probably go and get you some clothes that fit from the mall. It’d probably be good to go to the grocery store too- Bill what are you doing?”

Bill was sliding down in his seat like he was trying to hide.  
“That’s a lot.”  
“Too much?”  
Bill nodded.  
“Ok, then we’ll just do the first two right now.”  
“Do I have to go to the doctor?”  
“Yes. I’m not a medical professional and I want to make sure you’re not seriously hurt.”  
“I feel better though.”  
“I’m glad but I’m not chancing it. You need a checkup.”  
“But I’m fine. I don’t hurt nowhere really bad or anything.”  
Bill continued to protest.  
“Bill, this is not a discussion. You can’t change my mind. You’re going to the doctor and they’re going to give you a check up and make sure you’re ok and healthy.”

Bill let out a whine but recognized he’d lost. Dipper’s stern tone left no room for argument so he just sipped his apple juice while pouting. A short while later Dipper got the check for the meal and paid it. 

He got a to go coffee for himself and made sure Bill had a full cup of juice to take with him. Bill was led out or the restaurant and buckled in the back seat. Dipper then drove them to their next destination, the children’s section of the hospital.

Bill stuck close by Dipper again while they were there. Dipper talked to the lady at the desk and got some paperwork to fill out. They sat in the waiting room while Dipper filled out the forms to the best of his abilities.

He’d occasionally asked Bill questions to help him fill out the sheets but most questions were answered with an “I don’t know” or “I don’t remember”. Dipper does believe Bill really doesn’t remember because he gets more distressed the more blanks he finds.

Dipper eventually finished filling out the forms as best he could and returned them to the front desk before returning to wait with Bill. There weren’t many people here right now so they didn’t have to wait very long.

It took some nudging to get Bill out of his seat but when he did Bill held Dipper’s hand the whole way out of the waiting room. The nurse greeted them with a friendly smile and Bill hid behind Dipper.

“So, Dipper, I’m guessing this little guy must be William.”  
“Bill.”  
Bill squeaked from behind Dipper who nodded.  
“Yeah, this is Bill. I’m sorry if he’s difficult. He doesn’t want to be here.”  
The nurse got on Bill’s level.  
“Hey buddy, it’s ok. We’re not going to hurt you. Can you come out from behind your dad so we can see how tall you are?”  
“My dad? Dipper’s not my dad.”  
The nurse looked at Dipper who suddenly looked really awkward.

“Um, yeah. I found him beat up, alone, and half frozen in the woods yesterday so, he’s not actually mine. After this we’re going to the police station to file a found child report but I wanted someone qualified to make sure he’s not hurt first.”

The nurse nodded and wrote a note, satisfied with the explanation, then turned back to Bill.  
“Ok, buddy, will you please come out? We just want to see how tall you are and how much you weigh. Dipper will be right with you the whole time.”  
Bill still hesitated. The nurse reached into her pocket.  
“If you’re cooperative I’ll give you a sticker.”  
She pulled out a few stickers and Bill eyed them.  
“Two stickers.”  
“Ok. Two stickers.”

Bill stepped out from behind Dipper and allowed himself to be measured then to be weighed. The nurse frowned when she saw his weight and made Bill do it over several times just to make sure, her frown increasing each time.

The nurse led Dipper and Bill to a checkup room. She frowned at how Dipper lifted Bill onto the padded checkup table like Bill weighed nothing. Dipper sat in a chair then the nurse asked some questions to get an idea of what’s gone on so far, writing the answers down. 

Before she left she let Bill pick two stickers but she set them on the counter instead of giving them to Bill.

“Hey!”  
“You’ll get them after your checkup so you have to be good until then.”  
Bill pouted and the nurse ruffled his hair then left. Bill looked at Dipper.  
“Dipper can I have the stickers?”  
“I’ll hold them for you so they aren’t forgotten but you still need to cooperate, ok?”  
“Ok.”  
Dipper got up and grabbed the stickers then went back to his seat. Bill fidgeted nervously.  
“Bill, it’s ok. They’re not going to hurt you.”  
“Promise?”  
“I promise. If it gets scary I’m right here.”

Bill smiled a little and nodded. A short while later the doctor came in the room. Bill watched her cautiously. She looked over the file she was holding then looked up at the boys. She looked first at Dipper, who gave her an awkward nod, then at Bill.

“I’m guessing you’re William.”  
“Bill.”  
“Ok, Bill. I’m Doctor Kailyn. I hear you’ve had a rough time recently.”  
“Um… kinda.”  
“I’m going to ask you some questions then we’re going to make sure you’re not hurt, ok?”  
“Don’t you want to ask Dipper?”  
Bill asked hopefully.  
“No. I want to ask you.”  
“Ok…”  
“When was the last time you ate?”  
“I had breakfast before I came here.”  
“Did you eat before that?”  
“Dipper gave me food when he took me home yesterday.”  
“Good. Before that?”  
“I don’t… I don’t remember.”  
Dr. Kaitlyn didn’t seem surprised.  
“Right. Do you remember the last time you went to the doctor?”  
Bill shook his head.  
“Hmm. Did you get hurt more before or after getting lost in the woods?”  
“I don’t know. I don’t remember anything. I just woke up in the woods.”  
“Alright, I’m going to give you a checkup now. If anywhere I touch hurts you tell me.”  
“Ok.”

Bill endured the checkup and everything else the doctor wanted to do. The verdict was he was beat up and would be sore for quite a while but nothing was broken. He just needed rest and maybe some children’s pain medication if he starts to hurt too bad.

“I’m glad he’s not hurt too bad.”  
Dipper said, already standing up to get Bill and leave.  
“Dipper, I’m not done.”  
Dr. Kaitlyn said. Dipper looked at her.  
“What else is there?”  
“I need to talk about his diet.”  
“What about it?”

“Bill is underweight. Really underweight. If you’re going to be caring for him, you need to feed him thing with lots of calories and protein until he hits a normal weight and make sure it’s healthy. Don’t stuff him with fast food and be sure he gets three meals a day. He’s a growing kid and needs to have proper nutrition.”

“Ok, ok. I get it.”  
Dipper said. Dr. Kaitlyn gave him a look.  
“Treat this boy better than you treat yourself.”  
Dipper sighed.  
“I know and I will.”  
“Good. Now you can go. Make an appointment for him to come back and get some shots. I seriously doubt he’s up to date.”  
“Alright.”

Bill jumped to the ground then took Dipper’s hand and let himself be led out and back to the front where Dipper paid a copay. The person at the counter gave Bill an orange lollipop which Bill promptly opened and stuck in his mouth. 

Dipper took Bill back out of the building and to the car and when he was buckled, Dipper handed him his stickers. Bill smiled at him then Dipper closed the door and went around to the driver’s side and got in, starting the car.

“Hey Dipper?”  
Bill asked once they were pulling out of the lot.  
“Yeah?”  
“Why did all the people at the doctor know who you were? Was your name on the file too?”  
“Uh… I got hurt a lot as a kid. They saw me at least once a summer. So, they kind of remember me at the children’s hospital.”  
“Oh. Do they know you at the adult hospital too?”  
Dipper didn’t answer for a minute.  
“…yes.”

Dipper has two modes: workaholic recluse and reckless adventurer. He arrived home at the end of one summer with two broken bones and a sprained ankle and his parents almost didn’t allow him or Mabel to go back. It took the entire school year to convince their parents to let them return.

Bill shoved his stickers into his pocket then looked out the window while Dipper drove. He looked at all the buildings and people as they passed and wondered how long he’ll be here in this town. Come to think of it…

“Dipper where are we? Like what town are we in and stuff.”  
“Gravity Falls, Oregon.”  
“Oh, ok.”

Dipper glanced at Bill through the rearview mirror. He was small to begin with but looked even smaller in those clothes and Dipper’s jacket that were too big for him. Poor kid didn’t even know what city he was in until he asked just then.

Well, Dipper’s going to take good care of him until he can find Bill’s family. They’re probably worried and missing their son. Unless… they abandoned Bill in the woods. Knocking a kid out and ditching him in the middle of the woods in a small town that’s not even on the map in the middle of October is a pretty fool proof way to lose a child.

No. Dipper’s got to think positive. That’s what Mabel would tell him to do. Besides, if he doesn’t believe Bill’s family is worried and looking for him, Bill won’t either. Kids pick up on more things than adults give them credit for.

Dipper parked at the police station. He took a breath then got out and then went and helped Bill out of the car then took him inside. Sure, Bill’ capable of getting in and out without Dipper but Bill’s a lost kid. He wants to be guided right now. 

Bill stuck right by Dipper while he talked to the police officer. 

“So, you’re telling me, you found a child in the woods?”  
“Yeah.”  
“That’s crazy even for you, Dipper.”  
Dipper rolled his eyes.  
“Geeze, a guy’s wrong about one fairy infestation and he’s marked for life. Sheriff Blubs, he’s literally right here with me.”  
Dipper gestured to Bill and Blubs looked over his desk until he could see the small child clinging to Dipper’s leg. He looked back at Dipper.  
“You have my attention.”

The three of them went into an office to sort things out. Dipper did most of the talking and all Bill had to do for the most part give his finger prints and confirm or deny things. Bill was glad for that. He was getting tired and his body was sore. 

He wanted to get out of this small office and go back to the Mystery Shack. Maybe Dipper can give him a hug when they get there. Bill looked Dipper in the chair next to him and when he noticed Dipper smiled at him and reached over and ruffled his hair.

Bill doesn’t actually know Dipper that well. It hasn’t even been 24 hours since Dipper found him. Still, Dipper has been nothing but kind and caring to him and Bill can’t help being attached. He trusts Dipper. He doesn’t trust any other adult but he trusts Dipper.

“Ok, I got all the information in. Do you want me to call child services or-”  
“No, I’m not having Bill put in the system. He’s staying with _me_. If someone recognizes Bill from the report they can call _my_ cellphone.” 

Dipper interrupted with a vengeance. He knew he wanted to take care of Bill but hadn’t realized he was quite this passionate about this until he glimpsed Bill looking horror struck at the very suggestion of being taken from Dipper. Tears had already started to form in Bill’s eyes and Dipper wasn’t having it.

“He’s lost and scared and clearly doesn’t want to leave me and I can take care of him just fine. Don’t make this more traumatic for him than it already is.”

Blubs was a little taken aback by Dipper’s passion but relented. This meeting wrapped up quickly after that and Dipper was able to get Bill out of the police station quickly. Bill was really happy about that. As soon as they were outside Bill hugged Dipper.

“Thank you.”

Dipper was a little stunned but as he looked at Bill his gaze softened. Bill was small even for an 8-year old so Dipper had to kneel down to hug him properly but when he did he hugged Bill to him. He was aware Bill was probably still sore so he made sure no to hug too tightly.

“Don’t worry, Bill. You need an actual home and an actual family so until we find your real ones, you can share my home and I’ll be your family. You can depend on me.”  
Dipper gave Bill a very light squeeze before pulling back.  
“Before we go home do you want to get some ice cream? Or would you rather go back home?”  
Bill lit up.  
“Ice cream!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this will probably be produced slowly as I'm not moderating chapter length but more is to come


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't dead!
> 
> Actually I'll be getting more of this out because it's just really fluffy and relaxing to write
> 
> Enjoy

Bill enjoyed his ice cream immensely. They went home after wards. Bill was so happy he had someone who’d be there for him. The world’s a big scary place and he’s small and defenseless. It’s nice there’s someone who will care about him, that he can depend on.

“Dipper, why is your house so far away from the rest of the town?”  
Bill asked while waiting for Dipper to unlock the front door.  
“Well I got it from my great uncle. He was a scientist and he didn’t want the towns people getting up in his business so he built the shack a mile from town.”  
Dipper saw Bill’s eyes widen and his face light up as he was let inside.  
“He was a science guy?”  
“Still is.”  
“But you said great uncle. That’s older than a grandpa, right? And your old too. He must be like a hundred.”  
Dipper laughed.  
“I’m not that old, Bill, and my Great Uncle Stanford is in his late 60’s. He’s still doing fine.”  
“That still sound old. How old are you?”  
“I’m 22.”  
“Old.”  
Dipper rolled his eye good naturedly  
“When you’re my age you won’t be saying that.”  
Dipper sat on the sofa and Bill also climbed on next to him.  
“Does your uncle still do science stuff?”  
“Oh yeah. He and his brother sail the ocean documenting weird creatures for science.”  
“Wow!”  
“You like science, Bill?”  
“Yeah! I like lots of things.”  
Bill said grinning. Dipper thought a moment.  
“Well, I may not be on par with my uncle but I’m pretty good at this stuff. If you want, I bet I can set up some kid-friendly experiments for us to try.”  
“Really?!”

Bill seemed so excited at the idea. Getting to engage in fun activities with someone who actually wants to spend time with him instead of being left alone constantly with no one bothering to pay attention to him? Sign him up.

“Yeah. Not today though. I don’t have anything to work with right now. I’ll make a list for you to pick from in a bit.”  
“Thank you, Dipper!”  
Dipper smiled at Bill.  
“Of course. Now, the doctor said you need take it easy so how about you watch some TV while I go get some work done?”  
“Are you still going to show me the museum?”  
“Oh, yeah, not right now though. Remind me again later, ok?”  
“Ok.”

Dipper didn’t have anything left to say so he just picked up the remote and turned on the TV then switched it over to Netflix. He set it to the kids’ channel then gave the remote to Bill and stood back up. 

“Well, I’ll be back in a bit.”

Bill watched Dipper leave the room then looked at the remote. It wasn’t that hard to figure out and Bill was soon flipping through the all the choices. He wasn’t sure what to pick. He doesn’t think he’s seen any of these before.

Eventually he decided on an animated movie. Bill pulled his knees up and set the remote aside as The Little Mermaid started playing. It took almost no time for him to decide he made a good choice. He loved the colors and music.

When it ended, he chose another movie. He watched Aladdin, Princess and the Frog, and The Lion King before realizing it’d been a long time and he hadn’t seen Dipper since they came home. That was probably concerning.

He should look for Dipper to make sure he was ok.

Also, Bill was hungry again.

Bill slid off the sofa and went in the direction Dipper left in. He hadn’t explored the house before so this was all new. He went in the kitchen but Dipper wasn’t there. He checked around and found Dipper wasn’t kidding when he’d said he didn’t really have any food in the house.

Next, he went through the other doorway and found himself in the gift shop. It was dark in the room except for the light from the vending machine but Bill could see the shelves seemed pretty well stocked. 

He didn’t know where the light switch was and didn’t want to knock anything over so he just continued on through the other doors instead of exploring. He can do that when he can see where everything is clearly.

The hall he entered was dark and again he didn’t know where the light switch was so he put one hand on the wall and walked slowly down it. The door at the very end had light coming from it so that’s probably Bill’s best bet.

Bill reached the door and put his ear to it. It sounded like someone might be in there maybe. With a shrug, Bill reached for the door knob and opened the door just enough for him to peek inside the room. 

He saw a bookcase that went the entire length of the wall that was completely filled to bursting with books and jars of weird things. Bill opened the door more so he could see more of the content. Soon he just stepped all the way into the room.

He looked at all the jars. Some had colorful rocks in them, others had glowing mushrooms, and there was one with a floating pink light in it. It was so cool he almost forgot why he was here. Fortunately, he was reminded he hungry by his stomach growling a little.

Once again back on track, Bill turned around to look at the rest of the room. There was a big bed on one side and a bunch of shelves full of more things. When he’d almost turned in a complete circle Bill saw the desk in the room and was happy to see Dipper at it.

“Dipper!”  
Bill said happily. Dipper jumped in his seat, not expecting to be called out to, and quickly spun in his seat to see Bill standing there.  
“Bill? What are you doing in here?”  
Bill walked over to him.  
“I’m hungry again so I went looking for you. Is that ok?”  
“Yeah, yeah, that’s fine. It’s probably good you know where my room is anyway.”  
Dipper said.  
“Let’s go get you something to eat th-”  
Dipper’s eyes widened as his gaze met the clock.  
“Oh god, it’s been six hours! No wonder you’re hungry. Oh man, I’m sorry Bill. Come on, I’ll order us a pizza.”  
“Ok! Hey, Dipper where’d you get all that stuff in your book case?”

Bill asked as Dipper got up. In response to the question, Dipper picked Bill up so he wouldn’t go touch something. Once he had the child supported in his arms he picked his cell phone off his desk and started walking out the door.

“I collected all that stuff. You’re not allowed to touch any of it.”  
“Why?”   
“It’s not kid stuff.”  
Bill looked upset by that. It looked so interesting and now he’s not even allowed to go near it.  
“But it’s pretty.”  
“I know, I know, but I still expect you to leave it alone, understand?”  
Bill pouted.  
“…yes.”  
“Good.”   
Dipper plopped Bill back down on the sofa then sat next to him.  
“Now what type of pizza do you want?”  
“Pineapple!”  
Bill cheered.  
“Seriously?”  
“Yes.”  
“You like the chaotic evil of pizza.”  
Dipper said then called in their orders to be delivered. Bill waited until he was done before asking a question.  
“Dipper, what’s chaotic evil mean?”  
“Well…”  
Dipper ended up explaining the entire alignment chart to Bill while they waited for the pizza to arrive.   
“Well I think my pizza is chaotic neural. It’s just trying to do its thing but people keep hating on it.”  
Bill decided through a mouthful of said pizza.  
“Whatever you say little dude.”  
“Dipper did you really forget to check the clock for six hours?”  
“Yeah…”  
Dipper said awkwardly.  
“I’m… uh… Look, you’re completely dependent on me and that new for me. I’m used to living by myself so I’m figuring things out as I go.”  
“Am I going to be a problem for you?”

“No, never. I said this is new to me not that I wasn’t going to try my very best to take good care of you. I wouldn’t be keeping you if I didn’t want you here. So, don’t feel bad just because I have a bit of a learning curve. It’s not your fault and it’s ok to remind me of things or drag me out of my room if you need too. Your needs are more important than me getting a daily 8-hour writing session in.”

Dipper said. Bill looked at him.  
“I’m important?”  
“Of course, you’re important, Bill. Don’t let anyone tell you you’re not.”  
Bill smiled. It felt nice being told that.  
“Thank you. It must be lonely being by yourself all the time. I hate being by myself forever.”  
“I’m not normally by myself. My twin sister lives here too.”  
“Where is she then?”  
“She went out of the country for a few months with her girlfriend. So, it’s just been me around here and now you as well.”  
“Is she coming back?”  
“Yeah. I don’t know when their trip ends so all I know is she’ll be back before tourist season starts again. She wouldn’t dare leave me to deal with that on my own.”  
“Will I have to leave then?”  
“We’ll hopefully have you back with your family by then but if not then I don’t see why her coming home would mean you’d have to leave. Mabel loves kids. I’m sure she’ll adore you.”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah. Now are you done eating?”  
Bill looked at where his kid’s pizza used to be. All that was left were a few stray pieces of pineapple. He drained the rest of his water then looked back at Dipper.  
“Am now.”  
“I think it’s bed time then. It’s getting late and we’ve got stuff to do tomorrow.”  
“We do?”  
“Mm-hm. Grocery shopping and I’m going to buy you some clothes that actually fit you.”  
“You’re really going to buy me stuff?”  
“Yep. I’m not going to force you to wear clothes that don’t fit longer than I have to.”  
“Thank you.”  
Dipper smiled and ruffled Bill’s hair causing him to giggle.  
“Come on kid, bed time.”

Dipper got Bill to get up and get him to bed with a bit more urging. Bill had neither tooth brush or PJs but Dipper will fix that tomorrow. Dipper tucked him in again. He supposes he’ll just keep doing it every night until Bill says otherwise.

8-years-old isn’t too old to be tucked in, right?

…

Well, Bill seems to like it so that’s what important.

“Good night, Bill.”  
“Night.”  
Dipper started to leave.  
“Wait!”  
He stopped when Bill called out and turned back to the child.  
“Yes?”  
“Um… can you turn on the night light?”  
“Sure.”  
Dipper went over to the desk and tapped the night light so it turned on and filled the room with the perfect amount of soft light.  
“Ok, now I’ll see you tomorrow.”  
“Bye Dipper.”

Dipper left leaving Bill alone. Bill stared at the ceiling. He should go to sleep. He’s got another day of learning about the world and spending time with Dipper tomorrow. Bill really likes Dipper. He’s nice and caring and protective and… strangely familiar in a way. 

Bill could sense Dipper was trustworthy and Dipper already treats him as if he is his child. Dipper, of course, is kind of awkward at times but the job of child care was kind of acquired out of the blue about 24 hours ago so he just needs to get used to it.

He’s trying and that’s what’s important.

Bill appreciates it. Dipper cares about him and, though Bill doesn’t remember much of anything from before Dipper finding him, he gets the feeling being cared about isn’t a norm for him. It’s too foreign and new.

He doesn’t understand why Dipper feeds him and buys him things and goes out of his way for him while asking basically nothing of Bill. Of course, being only 8 years old, Bill can’t offer much if anything in the way of compensation.

He is attempting to not think too much about the possibility of hidden motives. Dipper is a source of warmth and kindness and has already shown he’ll fight for Bill. He feels safe and Bill is naturally drawn to him. 

Bill fell asleep and this time didn’t get any nightmares. The nightlight helped, so did knowing that he’d be ok, at least for now. He was safe in a real bed that was warm and comfy and Dipper was going to take care of him.

Dipper woke him up in the morning. He was tired but Dipper gently got him going. Dipper had washed his original pair of clothes so he had something that fit to wear. Bill was allowed to get dressed while Dipper went to do something or other.

Bill stretched then went downstairs, Dipper was on the sofa tying his shoes. When he noticed Bill he smiled.

“Hey kiddo, I’m almost ready then we’ll get going.”  
“Going where?”  
“To the mall. You ever been to a mall?”  
“I don’t think so. What’s a mall?”  
“It’s a big building with lots of stores.”  
“Oh. Are we gonna to eat breakfast?”  
“Yeah. There’s a Cinnabon in the mall. I’ll get you a cinnamon roll.”  
“I don’t know what that is but I’ll try it.”

Bill woke up more on the drive over to the mall. He looked out the window at the passing buildings and trying to name all the colors he saw. He liked colors. Dipper parked in a big parking lot and made sure he had Bill by the hand as he took him across the lot.

The went in a really big building that was the mall. It was bigger that Bill originally pictured so he stuck close to Dipper. Breakfast was first on the list so Bill was lead to the food court then to the Cinnabon. Dipper got them cinnamon rolls as well as some drinks then they went and sat at a table to eat.

“Good?”  
Dipper asked as he watched happily Bill eat a cinnamon roll so big he had to use both hands.  
“Mm-hm. It’s yummy.”  
“I’m glad. Don’t feel like you gotta eat the whole thing though. It’s pretty big.”  
“Well I’m pretty hungry.”  
Bill replied then froze, fearing he’d get in trouble for that response. Dipper just smiled and laughed a little.  
“I’m sure you are.”

Bill relaxed and set his cinnamon roll down so he could drink some of the milk Dipper got him. He really tried to eat the whole thing, he really did, but the cinnamon roll was just too big. Bill was a little disappointed he couldn’t finish it.

“You done?”  
Dipper asked and Bill nodded.  
“Yeah. It was too big.”  
“You’re covered in frosting. Hold still.”

Dipper took a napkin and proceeded to go to the other side of their table and wipe Bill’s face, not realizing that’s a very parent thing to do. Bill made an objecting noise to the action. It didn’t take more than a few seconds then Dipper allowed Bill to get out of the chair.

They threw their trash away then Dipper took Bill’s hand again and lead him back into the mall. Bill once again stuck close to Dipper. There were lots of people here and he didn’t want to get separated from him.

They went into a store and Dipper took Bill to the kid’s section. There were lots of choices and Dipper was going to let Bill pick out what clothes he wanted. Lord know if he did it it’d be 5 of the same thing. Bill just stayed next to him though.

“Bill, you can pick out what you want, ok? Just stay near me.”  
“I can pick?”  
“Yep. Make sure you get long sleeves and long pants because I want you to be warm. We’ll get you a jacket too. And new shoes.”  
“That sounds like a lot.”  
“Don’t worry about it.”

Bill nodded then started to look at all the clothes. Dipper followed him around to keep track of him but gave Bill full power of choice. Bill found a few things he liked. A yellow shirt with a big blue stripe around the middle and a red one with a crown on it that said something about being the king to name a few.

Bill didn’t seem to like the typical stuff with trucks or superheroes on it and gravitated to anything yellow or that had fun phrases. Dipper made Bill try everything he picked out on before taking the few things Bill picked to the nearest check-out counter.

It was just a few shirts and some pants but Dipper still let out a long whistle when he saw the price. He forgot how expensive clothing was since it’d been a while since he went shopping. Money wasn’t a problem though so it wasn’t a big deal.

He’s determined to give his newly acquired kid everything he needs and the best life possible.

Dipper took Bill to another store wear Bill picked out some more clothes. Once that was purchased they stopped by the bathrooms so Bill could change into some of his new warmer clothes then went to the food court again for lunch. Bill got a Taco Bell kids meal while Dipper settled for a sub sandwich.

“Dipper.”  
Bill asked. Dipper’s mouth was full but he made an inquiring noise and focused on Bill.  
“Um, you, um…”  
Dipper swallowed his food.  
“What’s wrong Bill?”  
Bill looked down at his half-finished food.  
“You- you don’t have to buy so much for me. I’m not worth that.”  
“Yes you are.”  
Dipper said firmly and with no hesitation. It caused Bill no look up at him, not expecting to immediately be countered like that.

“Listen Bill, you are important. You deserve to be loved and taken care of. I don’t care what you’ve been told in the past. You aren’t a burden. I’m going to buy you whatever you need and money isn’t an issue. I’m taking care of you and am prepared to do anything that comes with that, including spend money, ok?”

Bill smiled.  
“Ok.”  
“Good, now finish your food and remember to tell me if you see something you like. This shopping trip is for you.”

Dipper decided then and there that they aren’t leaving until they’ve stopped by Build-A-Bear. Bill doesn’t have any toys so a stuffed animal would be great. Plus, Bill showing again how he doesn’t think he’s important just makes Dipper want to spoil him a little. No kid deserves to feel like that.

They went to the shoe store in the mall next. He bought Bill boots because it’s the middle of October and it always snows in November. He bought Bill new tennis shoes too because his current ones weren’t in great condition. Bill was excited because his new ones lit up and he insisted on wearing them out.

They went to buy a jacket because Bill can’t just keep using Dipper’s. The jacket Bill decided on was fluffy and yellow. It would definitely keep him warm. On their way to find a register they passed through the girl’s clothes and Bill suddenly stopped.

Thankfully he was holding Dipper’s hand so Dipper was tugged to a stop too. He looked at Bill and saw he was looking starry-eyed at the 90% off clearance rack. He clearly had spotted something he liked.

“See something Bill?”  
“Can I get that?”  
Bill pointed at the rack. Dipper looked at it then back at Bill.  
“Which thing? Show me.”  
Bill hadn’t pointed out anything before so Dipper was curious as to what caught his eye. Bill tugged him over to the rack and pointed at the thing he wanted.  
“That.”

Dipper blinked. Bill was pointing at a sunshine yellow pleated skirt. He looked back at Bill, noting how excited he was. So, Dipper shrugged and took it off the rack, handing it to Bill who hugged the article of clothing.

“Go try it on and I’ll buy it if it fits.”  
“Ok!”

After locating a dressing room Bill tried it on then showed Dipper. It fit perfect and went to just below Bill’s knees with enough fabric to do a pretty good twirl. Bill looked so happy Dipper just had to smile. It helped that the skirt was 90% off since it was out of season.

Bill changed back and Dipper bought the skirt along with the jacket.

“Now Bill, you can’t wear the skirt outside.”  
“Why not?”  
Bill asked as they walked through the mall.  
“It’s too cold. Your legs will freeze. We’ll buy you some fun socks or leggings online to keep your legs warm then you can wear it out.”  
“Oh, ok. That makes sense. Where are we going? I thought we got everything.”  
“I remembered you don’t have any toys so we’re getting you a stuffed animal.”  
“What kind of stuffed animal?”  
“You get to pick. Here we are.”

Dipper pulled Bill into Build-A-Bear workshop. Bill was amazed. Dipper explained it and helped direct Bill so he could make his animal. Bill picked the ram because it was the fluffiest thing in the store. The whole process was fun for Bill and Dipper was happy to see Bill having a good time.

They left the mall after that. They went to the grocery store after and got a bunch of food. Dipper’s going to do his upmost to feed Bill three times a day as instructed. After that they finally went home.


End file.
